Mo'Gallian Angels
The angels of Mo'Gallile are not divine beings but rather Mo'Gal that grew distant to their fellow races. After years of a civil war with their fellow Mo'Gal which only recently ended, they're numbers have been greatly reduced resulting in them being an extremely rare sight. Biology Racial origins Angels were not always as they appear today, their current form is a result of exposer to and usage of powerful light magic. Before this change, they were a large tribe of Dove Harpies that were more proficient in the use of spells them their fellow harpy tribes which had stronger bodies more suited for close combat. How the Dove tribe obtained their light magic is unknown, but two peculiar effects of it's use is the rapid onset of evolution to the casters and the absorption of the magical energies into the body. So what would have normally took millions of years to produce only happened in a few centuries and in turn caused the race to become not only immune to the Demon Lord's influence, but a powerful force to be reckoned with in both magical and direct combat. Magic While Angels can use their magic for both combat and healing, they can also use it to increase their flight speed, bend light to become invisable, and even 'bless' people with their holy protection. Because Light Magic is a part of ther very being, they must keep a certain a level of mana in their bodes to remain healthy. Should this level get too low, their will become weak and unable to fly or to defend themselves. The Angel Halo Mo'Gallian Angels don't have halos hovering above their head like the traditional image of angels. Instead when an Angel's mana level gets too low or they've become greatly injured, they will go though an odd physiological change. They'll transform into a golden ring of condensed magic that's as hard as steel. These are called angel halos and its meant to preserve the life of the angel by making a shell around the essence of the lifeform until it's mama level is restored where the angel will be able to return to normal form. In most cases, the Halo will even vanish from the area soon after transformation to further the chance of survival. But should this action be interrupted in some manner, even with the tough outer shell one can very well kill an angel in this form or even melt down the halo, and the holy essence along with it, to forge metallic items with holy powers. Additionally, if the Angel's mana level cannot be restored, the halo will eventually vanish from existence along with the essence of angel inside. Immunity of the Demon Lord's Infulance Because they are imbued with light magic, they can ward off the dark magical powers of the demon lord that span from one end of Mo'Gallile to the other and are completely unchanged by it's touch. This was a contributing factor in the Angel Rebellion as, unlike other Mo'Gal, they were still held their hostility towards monsters. In addition to their own immunity to the soothing powers of the Demon Lord, they can also cancel out her power over other Mo'Gal turning back into dangerous monsters that will attack others in sight. Hierarchy of Angels Mo'Gallian Angles can fall under nine rankings or "Orders" depending on the level of magical power stored in their bodies. At birth all angels start at the Ninth Order which is the weakest as time passes and their magical skills become stronger, they can ascend to higher Orders. This is not only to categorize how strong an angel is but to assign Military Ranking among themselves. Naturally those of First Order, the Seraphs, have command over the whole Angle Army. The Orders are as follows; *First Order: Seraphs *Second Order: Cherubs *Third Order: Thrones *Fourth Order: Dominions *Fifth Order: Virtues *Sixth Order: Powers *Seventh Order: Principalities *Eighth Order: Arcangels *Ninth Order: Angels Category:Lore Category:Species